


Never Have I Ever

by leiascully



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Gen, Masturbation, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a game of Never Have I Ever to remind Dana how many things she hasn't done in her life, and some of the things she has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).



> Timeline: post-series  
> A/N: Bless tumblr prompts.  
> Disclaimer: _Sports Night_ and all related characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin and ABC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The game had started out fine. It was perfectly appropriate to celebrate their non-cancellation or their deliverance or whatever you wanted to call it. Dave, who was probably the smartest of all of them, had instituted a one beer rule - you got one bottle and after it was gone, no more Never Have I Ever and you had to move onto the next game. From what Dana, Dan, and Casey could hear, Natalie had talked Jeremy into playing beer pong against Kim and Elliott. It seemed to be going as expected. 

"How did we get this far?" Dana asked.

"In the game?" Casey asked. "Simple. We've never done a lot of stuff."

"No, in _life_ ," Dana said. "All the stuff we haven't done. How'd we get through life not doing those things?"

"Speak for yourself," Dan said. He had the least left in his beer. "I feel like I'm in a room full of blushing virgins."

"I am _not_ a virgin," Dana announced.

"We know," Casey said. 

"And I'm not blushing," Dana said, patting her cheeks. "It's just warm in here. When did it get so warm in here?"

"That would be when you took those three shots of tequila with Chris," Dan reminded her. He was sitting backwards in his chair, leaning on his elbows, letting his beer bottle swing between his fingers. Casey and Dana were slumped back in their chairs, their shoulders touching. 

"Oh, _those_ three tequila shots," Dana said. "I remember those."

"I'd hope so," Casey teased her. "It was only about an hour ago."

"Shut up," Dana told him.

"Shutting up," Casey said, raising his hand in surrender.

"Here's one," Dan said, smirking. "Never have I ever slept with Dana."

Casey raised his bottle to his lips. "Wait, do I have to drink for every time?"

"It wasn't that many times," Dana said sulkily.

"Just once," Dan said. He stared intently at Dana. Casey noticed and did the same. Dana frowned at her lap and then caught them gazing at her.

"What?"

"Are you not drinking?" Dan said. "'Cause that might explain some of the other times you didn't drink."

"How can I sleep with myself?" Dana demanded. "Oh. Ah. Oh. Um."

"I know for a fact you've done that," Casey said, raising one eyebrow.

"On the phone doesn't count," Dana insisted, setting her shoulders stubbornly. "They call it phone sex, not phone-the-other-thing."

"What other thing might that be?" Dan said, giving her his most innocent face. 

"You know damn well," Dana told him. "You're the one who gave me that dumb gift certificate to that store trying to embarrass me."

"Is that what I was doing?" Dan asked, smiling at her.

"Just drink," Casey told her, grinning as he took a swallow of beer. 

"Whatever," Dana said, draining her bottle. She shoved her chair back and stood up, only slightly wobbly. "I win. I'm going to go and cheer on my real friends while they lose horribly at a disgusting game. And then we're all going to play that disgusting game and we're going to like it."

"Any more pronouncements from on high?" Dan asked her, toasting her with his beer bottle.

"Yes," Dana said thoughtfully. "You can bite me, Dan Rydell."

"You could check that off your list of stuff," Dan offered.

Dana glared at him and stomped off. Dan smirked and took a sip of his beer. Casey caught his eye.

"You weren't...because of the thing, were you?" he asked.

"This is totally innocent drinking, my friend," Dan assured him. "Some roads were not meant to be taken by this particular mortal, no matter how good that road might look in Richard Tyler."

"The metaphor is mixed, but I appreciate the message," Casey said. He raised his beer bottle to Dan's. "To totally innocent drinking."

"Hear's to it," Dan agreed, and they both took a long drink.


End file.
